This invention relates in general to an apparatus for the vacuum evaporation of a substance for the deposition of the substance on a substrate and, in particular, to a new and useful vacuum evaporation apparatus which includes an evaporator spaced away from a support for the substance to be evaporated which is surrounded by a screen which may be heated.